1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear passenger seat adapted for use in a vehicle compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-129316 is a rear passenger seat slidably mounted on a deck portion of a vehicle compartment floor to be moved in a fore-and-aft direction and supported by a link mechanism composed of a first link member for support of the passenger seat and a second link member pivoted to a rear end of the first link member at its upper end and slidably mounted on a recessed portion of the compartment floor for movement in a fore-and-aft direction. The passenger seat is locked in place by means of a lock mechanism on the deck portion of compartment floor and can be moved forward by release of the lock mechanism and housed in the recessed portion of compartment floor in a condition where a back rest of the seat has been folded on a seat cushion of the seat. The link mechanism is straighten on the compartment floor when the passenger seat is housed in the recessed portion of compartment floor as described above. The link mechanism in the passenger seat is, however, complicated in construction and causes difficulty in operation for setting up the passenger seat on the deck portion of the compartment floor.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a rear passenger seat wherein a support mechanism for support of the passenger seat is provided in a simple construction and wherein the passenger seat is accurately positioned to be locked by a lock mechanism on a deck portion of a vehicle compartment floor.
According to the present invention, the object is accomplished by providing a rear passenger seat adapted for use in a vehicle compartment, the passenger seat having a seat cushion the front end portion of which is supported by a support leg assembly pivotally mounted on a recessed portion of the compartment floor and the rear end portion of which is locked in place by means of a lock mechanism on a deck portion of the compartment floor, wherein the support leg assembly comprises a support leg pivotally mounted on the recessed portion of the compartment floor for pivotal movement in a fore-and-aft direction, a leg support member pivoted at its lower end to an upper end of the support leg and pivoted at its upper end to a support frame of the seat cushion to be folded forward at the upper end of the support leg and retainer means provided on a vertical wall between the recessed portion and deck portion of the compartment floor for releasably retaining the support leg assembly in an upright position by engagement therewith, and wherein a pneumatic spring is disposed between the leg support member of the support leg assembly and a rear end portion of the support frame of the seat cushion to bias the leg support member in a direction for straightening the support leg assembly.
In a practical embodiment of the present invention, the lock mechanism may comprise a striker mounted on the deck portion of the compartment floor and a pair of laterally spaced latch members pivoted to the rear end portion of the support frame of the seat cushion and maintained in engagement with the striker when the seat cushion is positioned in place on the deck portion of the compartment floor. In the rear passenger seat, it is preferable that a link mechanism is provided between a front end portion of the support frame of the seat cushion and the lock mechanism